Eurus Holmes
Eurus Holmes is the sister of Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes who was completely unknown until her reveal in "The Lying Detective". It is speculated that she is behind the Moriarty "Did you miss me?" message. Biography She is the third child of Mr Holmes and Mrs Holmes. Mycroft first mentioned her as "the other one". She grew up alongside her two brothers in their family home. One day, while playing with Sherlock, Mycroft and Redbeard, Eurus displays signs of loneliness and so decides to kill Redbeard, who is later revealed not to be a dog, but Sherlock's best friend Victor. She first meets John as a lady on the bus, that later develops into a texting relationship. Soon after John ends the relationship, she assumes a new disguise as John's therapist. Her first meeting with her brother Sherlock on screen, is when she disguises herself as Culverton Smith's daughter , Faith Smith, seeking help. She reveals herself to John at the end of "The Lying Detective", when he returns to her seeking therapy, holding him at gun point. The audience is left hanging after Eurus pulls the trigger on John. She is one year younger then Sherlock. She is the third Holmes sibling revealed, however there is a possibility that a third brother may still be in the dark, Sherrinford. Abilities She is very skilled in disguise and acting, as her own extremely deductive brother Sherlock failed to recognise her guise as Faith Smith, when they met face to face. Though, it is possible that Sherlock never met her or does not remember her. Unlike her brothers, who both are bad at interpersonal relationships, she has great understanding of human psychology, easily manipulating John with just a smile, and successfully acting as a therapist for many days before revealing her true self. Personality It is unknown which side is she in. She is most likely, being a Holmes child, very smart. She also has a lack of emotion and an ability to act along with one's disguise. Trivia *The existence of a third Holmes sibling was established in the series three episode "His Last Vow", when Mycroft stated he wasn't prone to brotherly compassion, and told someone that they "knew what happened to the other one". Still, this may be a reference to Sherrinford Holmes (a possible third brother). *No reference is made to a third Holmes sibling in the Canon of Sherlock Holmes by Arthur Conan Doyle. However a younger sister of Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes called Enola Holmes appears in the non-canon series The Enola Holmes Mysteries by Nancy Springer. *In a fictional biography of Sherlock Holmes there is a third brother named "Sherrinford". This name is referenced in the TV series before and was planned to be the original name of the Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. *Eurus is a greek name meaning "the east wind". *In episode 3 season 3, Mycroft Holmes says Sherlock that "the east wind is coming to get you", which might be a reference to Eurus since the meaning of her name. *In episode 1 season 1, Sherlock Holmes mistakes John Watson's sister for a brother, just as John did later with Eurus. *She may be lesbian or queer in some way, as she told Sherlock that she has had sex before with one of her female nurses. Appearances ''Sherlock'' Series Three *"His Last Vow" (possibly referenced) Series Four *"The Six Thatchers" *"The Lying Detective" *"The Final Problem" Gallery Eurus therapist.png|Eurus as John's Therapist Eurus bus stop.png|Eurus as the woman on the bus Eurus daughter.png|Eurus as Smith's daughter. Eurus.jpg|Eurus's name Category:British characters Category:Characters: Sherlock (2010) Category:Villains